She's Dangerous
by Alcor Cipher
Summary: Morgan comes back to Gravity Falls, and she's living with Stan, Dipper, and Mabel. Morgan and Dipper grow a strong bond with each other. Morgan has a secret, and Dipper wants to find out what it is. But will he fall in love before he can investigate?
1. The Beginning

I hear my mother's voice calling for me from downstairs. I go downstairs. "Yes, mother?" Is the only thing I can say before she punches me. "Marylin!" My father says exclaims. "What the hell?!" '"She's useless! A waste of our money!" Mother says in anger. "I know but child abuse is illegal! I have a friend who will let her live with him. He has two great grandchildren Morgan's age. Maybe they can talk some sense into her." "And where is this friend of yours?" Mother asks in confusion and curiosity. So they drive me to Gravity Falls. We come up to a building with a sign that reads 'Mystery Shack.' My father knocks on the door, and a man with a black suit and red fez opens the door. "Hey, Jack! Long time no see, ay?" The man says, tipping his fez in greeting. "So what can I do for ya?" "I need you to let Morgan live with you. We can't handle her. She's..." My father leans close and whispers in the man's ear. "She's insane." "She can't be that bad. But sure she can live here." The man says. "Thank you, Stan. Here's some money for your troubles." Father hands the man I guess who's name is Stan three hundred dollars. Then him and mother drive away. Probably to celebrate getting rid of me. Stan looks at me and smiles. "Hello. I'm Stanford Pines. But you can call me Stan. I'm a friend of your father's." I say nothing. "Can I have your name?" "Morgan." I say. "Morgan. Such a beautiful name." I nod in thanks. "Come in." He gestures for me to come inside. I shake my head. Crab Claw frowns. "Is something wrong?" "Jack says there are two kids my age inside." "Correct. Is that a problem?" He asks, confused. "I don't like people." I say, looking down. "Oh. Okay. Do you have any bags?" "No. I'm just gonna take a walk." Without another word I walk off into the woods. "Morgan wait." I stop and look at him. "Your last name isn't the same as your parents. Even they don't know you're true last name. What is it?" I chuckle, shake my head, then I continue walking away.

Dipper's pov

I see a girl my age get dropped off by her parents at the shack. Then the parents leave. Then the girl talked to Stan for less then a minute before she walked into the forest. The girl is wearing a black long sleeve shirt, black pants, black sneakers, and black socks. She has dark grey eyes, long black hair, and vampire white skin. She looks really cute. 'No! Dipper don't think that! You haven't even met her yet! Just go pretend to accidentally bump into her, and then start a conversation.' I think. So I run out into the woods and I 'accidentally' bump into her. "Whoops! I-I'm sorry." She just shakes her head. "H-hi. I'm Dopper Pines." I mentally curse myself for messing up my own name. "Hello, Dipper." I give a small smile, glad she noticed that 'Dopper' wasn't my actual name. "What's your name?" I ask. "Morgan." She says. "I saw you talking to my grunkle Stan. Why?" "He agreed to let me live with him." "Oh. Okay. Well why didn't you come in and introduce yourself to me and my sister?" "I don't like people." I notice her long sleeves. "Why are you wearing long sleeves? It's the middle of summer." She tenses up. "Are you hiding something?" "Pinetree I hide things from everyone. Why should you be any different?" I shrugged. "Exactly." "Wait don't you have a last name?" "Yes." She says, rolling her dark grey eyes. "Well, what is it?" She shakes her head. "What?" "There is a story behind my last name. A story I don't like to talk about." "Please tell me. I promise l won't tell anyone." I practically beg, curiosity taking over. "I don't know shit about you! Why the hell should I trust you?!" I shrug, knowing she had a point. "Look. I'm sorry for yelling, but I can't just trust anyone with the knowledge of my past." "I guess you didn't have a lot of friends." I immediately cover my mouth with my hand. "I-I am SO sorry! I-I didn't mean it like that I swear!" "Calm down, Pinetree. It's okay." 'how can she be so forgiving?' I think. "Okay. Well you wanna come home with me and meet my sister?" "Do I have a choice?" I shake my head. She sighs. "Fine." I grab her hand, and she immediately pulls it out of my grip. I tilt my head in confusion. "I don't like physical contact." She says plainly. "Then watch out for Mabel. She's a hugger." I say with a smile. "Who's Mabel?" She asks, tilting her head to the side in confusion. "My sister." so we go to the shack and we go inside. Immediately Mabel runs up and tackles Morgan in a hug. "New friend! Yay!" She says excitedly. Morgan stiffens as tight as a tree. "Mabel let go of her!" I yell, slightly protective of Morgan. She lets go of Morgan who relaxes. "Why?" "I don't like physical contact. Or people." Morgan says without an expression on her face. "Well I'm Mabel Pines! The more awesome sibling!" She says. "Mabel!" I exclaim. "Well it's true." Mabel says, rolling her eyes. "The only awesome thing YOU have is that journal." I growl, with a tear in my eye. "Mabel that's not true." "Whatever." She says, rolling her eyes. (In this story Mabel is gonna be a jerk to Dipper. Most of the time.) I give out a sigh, and I look at Morgan who is staring at the wall. "Morgan are you okay?" "Yes I'm fine, Pinetree." She says, looking at me. "Well come on. You're gonna have to sleep with us." I say. "Actually, I'm getting my own room. So Morgan can have my bed and I'm getting a new one." Mabel says, acting like she was the best thing that's happened since sliced bread. "Good." I say. Mabel growls at me. "Dipper just shut up. You useless piece of shit." I have tears in my eyes. "Noyone ever loved you, and noyone ever will." I start crying. 'How could she do this to me?' I think as I run up to my room crying, and I slam the door shut and I lock it. I lie down on my bed, I curl up into a ball, and I cry.

Morgan's pov

"Shooting Star that was really low of you." I say. "I'll say even worse shit to you." She says, growling at me. She sighs. "No you don't deserve it. But Dipper does. He hasn't done anything for this family." "That can't be true." "Whatever floats your boat." I roll my eyes. I go up to the room I'm guessing is Pinetree's room because that's where the crying is coming from. I knock on the door. "Wh-who is it?" I hear Pinetree say. "It's me, Pinetree. Morgan." I say, slightly worried about him for some reason. He opens the door, wiping his tears away. I come inside, and I close and lock the door. "Are you okay?" I ask.

Dipper's pov

I hear a knock on my door. I wipe my tears away. "Wh-who is it?" "it's me, Pinetree. Morgan." I hear her say. I open the door, trying to make it look like I didn't just cry. She comes in, and closes and locks the door. "Are you okay?" That's it. That's all she needed to say, and I broke. Tears flooded down my face like a waterfall, and I cried. I hugged her tightly, needing a shoulder to cry on. I'm a little surprised by why she didn't pull away, but I'm glad she didn't. I cry into her shoulder, and she rubs my back. Rubbing my back always helped calm me down. And it still does. I did my best to hold back more tears. "If you need to cry, cry. Just let it out. There's no weakness or shame in crying." I nod and I continue crying into her shoulder, glad she came in. Soon I stop crying. "Better?" I nod, slightly, still hugging her. "What your sister said wasn't true. You aren't useless. I can tell. I can tell just by looking at you that you've done great things. And I see more great things to come." I nod, feeling a lot better. She stops hugging me and I let go of her. I notice that it's getting pretty late. "Did you pack any clothes or something?" I ask, raising an eyebrow because I don't see any suitcases. "No." She says. "Well that's your bed." I point at Mabel's old bed. "Thank you." She sits on the bed. I lie down on my bed. "Do you know anyone named Bill Cipher?" I look at her, but she's already asleep. I go to sleep as well.

Morgan's pov

I wake up early in the morning. It's still quite dark out. I climb out the window and up to the roof. My long, black hair waving in the wind. My dark grey eyes scan the area for anything that looks out of place. 'This is Gravity Falls. There's ALWAYS something out of place.' I think. I think about my life. My fake parents. Jack and Marylin aren't my real parents and they know it. But not even they know my last name, or my real father. But I miss him. He was always so helpful. And I love him. But he went off on his own adventures, leaving me alone with my fake parents. I give a sad smile, remembering my true father. I could visit him any time I want. But it would jeopardize my whole life. It starts getting bright outside, telling me that everyone in the shack was awake. I see Mabel run towards the town, wearing a light blue sweater with her name on it in rainbow letters. Her brown hair, flowing in the wind as she runs. I sigh. I hear someone climbing up to the roof. I was expecting to see Pinetree, but I saw Crab Claw instead. "Hey kid. You doin okay?" Crab Claw asks, sitting next to me. I scoot a few inches away, making sure he doesn't notice me doing so. He doesn't. "Yes Crab Claw. I'm fine." I say. "Just call me Stan." He says with a smile as he takes a sip of his can of soda. I nod. "Okay Stan." I say. "Would you like some breakfast?" He asks, fixing his fez. "Yes please." So we go into the kitchen. I see Pinetree sitting on a stool. I sit down next to him and Stan puts a plate of pancakes in front of me. "Here ya go, kid." Stan says, then walks away. "Did you sleep well last night?" Pinetree asks, obviously trying to start a conversation. I ignore him as I keep eating. "Morgan?" I look up at him. "Yes?" "Why do you call me Pinetree?" "Why do you wear a hat with a pine tree on it?" I say, rolling my eyes. "True." He says with a chuckle and he finishes his pancakes. Then I finish mine. "Morgan will you be my friend?" I tense up as hard as metal. 'He cried into my shoulder. He seemed really upset. Maybe he doesn't have any friends. I don't, either. He must trust me because he showed me his feelings of sadness.' I think. I nod. "Okay." He smiles brightly. "Yay!" He hugs me, but immediately let's go. "S-sorry." "It's..it's okay." "Well..um...can I show you something?" He asks, full of hesitation. "Sure." I say. He takes me up to his room. OUR room. He closes and locks the door when we both get inside. From under his bed he pulls out an old red book. There's a gold six fingered hand with a '3' on it on the cover. My eyes widen, but they immediately go back to normal. "This is one out of three journals written by a mysterious author. I have been searching all summer to find him, but no such luck." He says. I furrow my eyebrows. "Where did you find this?" I ask. "In the woods. It was buried in a hole in the ground by a fallen tree." I raise an eyebrow. "Hidden in plain sight." I say. I look to my side and I see pictures of Bill Cipher, and clues to what he's planning. "This journal is filled with many of the secrets in Gravity Falls. You believe me. Right?" My head snaps towards him and I look him in the eye. "I believe you." I say. "Really?" His eyes widen in surprise. "Yes." I walk up to get a closer look at the pictures of Bill. I look at the drawings, the ciphers, and the codes. "Don't waste your time on those codes." Pinetree says with a sigh. "I've been working all summer to solve them, but I can't understand it." "Of course you can't. It takes a long time to have the full knowledge of codes." I say, hoping he doesn't take offense. He rolls his eyes. "Well YOU can't read them." He says. I give a small chuckle. "Yes I can." "I bet my pine tree hat that you can't." He says, crossing his arms. "I bet the knowledge of my last name that I can." I say confidently.

Dipper's pov

"I bet the knowledge of my last name that I can." My eyes widen. 'There's no way she can read those codes. That means I'll win, and I'll get to know her last name.' I think. "Deal." I say with a smirk. Morgan looks at the codes and her eyes widen. I roll my eyes. "Read it out loud." I say, knowing she was faking. "In Gravity Falls where earth becomes sky. Fear the beast with just one eye." She says, running her finger over each code that stood for a letter. My eyes widen. "I told you I could read code." I nod and I hand her my hat. She puts it on her head. "Thanks, Pinetree." She says. "What does that mean?" I ask, pointing at the code she just read. Morgan looks away. "Morgan?" "Pinetree there are things that very few know about this town." I raise an eyebrow. "What's your point?" I ask, crossing my arms. "My point is that what is hidden should stay hidden." I give a low growl, but she doesn't flinch. I slam her against the wall. "I've been working all summer for the knowledge of Gravity Falls! And you're telling me to quit?!" "Pinetree calm down." She says calmly. "Shut up, asshole!" My eyes widen at what I've said and done. I immediately let go of her and I back up until my back hits the wall. "I-I am SO sorry! I-I didn't mean it! I SWEAR I didn't mean it!" I say. I slide down the wall until my butt hits the wooden floor. I pull my knees up and I hide my face in them, crying. I hear her foot steps. I notice she folds her legs and she sits on top of them as she sits in front of me. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up at her, tears in my eyes. She smiles at me, showing her perfectly white teeth. She has such a sweet smile. It was as if that smile had power. Because I stopped crying almost instantly. "I'm sorry, Morgan. I just...freaked out. I've been stressed lately." She nods. "It's okay. I understand." She says. "How did you learn to read code?" I ask, hoping to change the subject. Her smile vaulters, but she quickly fixes it. "That, Pinetree, is a story for another time." I nod. "Okay." She sits next to me on the ground, leaning her back against the wall like me. "Well you keep a lot of secrets, so don't you have any...um...stories?" I ask, hoping to start a conversation. "I lived in Gravity Falls. I was born here. I lived here. But I had to leave." She says, frowning a little. "Why did you have to leave?" I ask in curiosity. "Because my father had important...um...business to attend to. So he sent me off with those two people who dropped me off here. I lived with those two for a year." She says. She moves so she's sitting next to me, leaning her back against the wall. She pulls her right knee up, letting her left one just lie flat on the ground. I notice some cuts in her black jeans. "Pinetree there are things I don't tell you. And most of those things I will NEVER tell you." "Why not?" I ask. She stares at the door on the other side of the room. "Because it would put both of our lives at risk." My eyes widen slightly. I really wanna know what she's hiding. "Morgan please." She just shakes her head. "Do you..do you miss your dad?" I ask, feeling bad that she hasn't seen her dad in a long time. She looks to the side, looking away from me. "I miss him very much. Yes." She says. "Where does he live?" I ask. "Here in Gravity Falls." I smile. "Then let's go find him." She shakes her head and she looks at me. "He's still dealing with important business." "Oh." I say. She sighs, and she lets her head fall back and hit the wall. She keeps it there, head tilted upwards. "Morgan are you alright?" "Yes, Pinetree. I'm fine." She says. She closes her eyes, and her breathing starts to decrease. "Morgan?" "Yes Pinetree?" She opens her eyes, breathing turns normal, and she looks at me. "Are you tired?" She rolls her eyes, and points at the clock. "It's twelve in the afternoon. Why would I be tired?" "Oh yeah." She chuckles and I blush slightly and I look away. She closes her eyes, and her breath gets really slow and weak. I start to get a little afraid, thinking she was sick or was gonna die. The world around us started to turn black and white. But when Morgan opens her eyes, the color comes back. "What happened?" I ask. She looks at me. "What do you mean?" "Everything turned black and white." I say. "No, Pinetree. We've just been sitting here. Nothing else happened." She says. "It was just in your head." She reassures. I nod, calming down. "Yeah. You're probably right." She nods. "Are you sure you're okay?" She doesn't answer. "Morgan." She looks at me. "What's going on?" I ask. "Gotta be more specific, Pinetree." She rolls her eyes. "Morgan I am DEAD serious." Her joking smile fades. She stares at the door. "Morgan don't you have ANY idea of what's going on?!" I get slightly afraid. She sighs. "I'm used to it. It happens a lot." She says, avoiding eye contact. "Do you know what's causing it?" She looks me straight in the eye. "Me." She says sternly. My eyes widen. "How?!" I yell in fear. I try not to panic, hoping she had an explanation. "This is Gravity Falls. It's practically a weirdness magnet. And I have a lot of weird...um, well...properties no regular person possesses." She says, hesitating to say the last part. I can tell she wants to change the subject. "Where did you get your name from?" She asks. "Because of my birthmark..." I say, blushing in embrassment. "Can I see it?" She asks, looking at me. I nod. I go to remove my hat but then I remember that I gave it to Morgan from the bet. I pull up my bangs to show the Big Dipper birthmark on my forehead. "People always bullied me because of it. So I hid it under my bangs and hat." I say. "You're gonna bully me too, aren't you?" I say with a sigh. What surprises me is that she smiles and shakes her head. "You're birthmark makes you unique. I've seen many birthmarks, but none as cool as yours." I blush and I let my bangs drop. "Do you have any birthmarks?" I ask. "A black triangle." She pulls up her shirt just enough to show her side, where there was a black triangle on it. "Awesome!" She puts her shirt down. "You said you have properties that normal people don't have?" "Yes." She says, nodding. "Can you show me?" "Um...well...I don't know..." She says. "Please?" I beg. I stick out my bottom lip, letting it quiver as I give her my best puppy dog eyes. "I'll do anything!" She smirks. "I'll show you some of what I can do if you let me tickle torture you." I hesitate then nod. She ties my wrists and ankles to the corners of my bed, spread eagle style. She takes my shirt off, causing me to blush. She takes my socks and shoes off, causing me to squirm. "A-actually I changed my mind! Untie me!" I gasp and I start to giggle when I feel a feather on my bare feet. "Heeheeheeheehee." "That's adorable, Pinetree." She says, making me blush. "Stahahahahahahp. Plehehehease." "Maybe in a few minutes." She rubs the bristles of a hair brush against my feet, and I thrash and laugh. "Morgan! Ahahahahaha! Stahahahahahap!" "Come on, Pinetree. Aren't you having fun? You must be, because you're laughing." She says teasingly. "Shut up! Ahahahahahahahahahahaha! Plehehease stahahap!" I thrash. She starts spidering her fingers up and down my sensitive feet. "Ahahahahahahahaha! Morgan!" She stops and I catch my breath. She walks up to my side, and she rests her hands teasingly on my sides. My eyes widen. "N-no more. Morgan please no more." I shake my head and I squirm. "P-please Morgan." I have tears in my eyes. "I-I h-hate being tied up. Morgan p-please I'm begging you! Please!" I start squirming violently. She puts a hand gently on my shoulders. I continue squirming. "Dipper." My eyes widen and I look up at her, and I stop squirming. "Just calm down. I won't harm you." I shake my head. "I-I hate being tied up. People used to tie me up and hurt me." I have more tears in my eyes. Morgan sits on her knees next to the bed I'm tied up on. I turn my head to the side to look at her. She smiles reassuringly and sweetly. "Dipper calm down. I won't hurt you. You'll be fine." She says. I nod and calm down. "Wait you said my name." I say in surprise as she wipes my tears away. "Don't get used to it, Pinetree." She says. I chuckle. "Wait are you gonna keep tickling me?" I ask. She nods with a smirk, and stands up. "No! Please!" She starts poking and prodding my sides. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT MY SIDES! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" My head flies back onto my pillow, and I arch my back. She full out tickles my sides, and I laugh my head off. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" "Surely you can take more." She says, smirking. "NO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She keeps tickling faster and faster, and I'm forced to take it. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MORGAN PLEASE STOP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She just shakes her head. "No way. This is kinda fun.". "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She blows a raspberry on my side, and I scream. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOOOOOO! PLEASE! NO MORE! NO MORE!" She soon stops. I catch my breath. She unties me and I put my socks, shoes, and shirt back on. "So will you show me what you can do?" I ask her. "I said I'll show you SOME of what I can do." I nod. "Okay." "I can control weather. But sometimes it will change naturally based on my feelings." "So what if you get angry?" She looks me dead in the eye. "Bad things." "Can I see?" "Pinetree I can't control it when I'm angry. It gets out of control...I get out of control." She says, sadness and fear in her voice. I sigh. "Well to change the subject, do you know how to defeat Bill?" She growls. "What's wrong?" "Nothing." She walks out and leaves the shack. I run behind her and we are in the middle of the clearing between the shack and the forest. I grab her arm gently. She looks at me, and I see anger in her eyes. "Morgan what's wrong?" I have tears in my eyes, knowing I did something wrong. "Pinetree just leave me alone!" She growls, and the temperature quickly drops. "M-Morgan calm d-down. P-please you're scaring m-me." I say, whimpering. "Good!" The wind starts spinning, lifting me up into the air. I start spinning violently in large circles. "Morgan!" I say, spinning violently.

Morgan's pov

"Morgan!" Pinetree says, spinning in a circle like a twister. My eyes widen and the wind stops spinning him. He drops to the ground. I run up and I tackle him in midair, and he lands on top of me when we hit the ground. "I told you." He gets off of me. We stand up. But what surprises me is that Pinetree immediately hugs me. "I-I'm sorry, Morgan. I-I didn't mean to hurt your feelings in any way." He says, crying into my shoulder. Stan runs out. "Dipper get away from her! Now!" He yells.

Dipper's pov

"Dipper get away from her! Now!" I hear Stan's voice. I try to hold back more tears as I let go of Morgan and I look at Stan. "She's dangerous. Get away from her!" He yells. I look back at Morgan to see her running away into the forest. I have more tears in my eyes. "Dipper get inside. Now." He walks past me, holding a knife, and he starts to follow Morgan. My eyes widen. "Stan! No!" I tackle him to the ground. "Dipper what do you think you're doing?!" He yells. "Stan please!" I cry, pinning him down. He growls. He pushes me off of him, and he storms inside. I run into the forest. "Morgan! Morgan please! Where are you?!" I run up to a cliff, to find Morgan standing in the middle of it. I hug her tightly. "Pinetree!" She yells, surprised. I cry into her shoulder. Someone pulls me off of Morgan. It's Stan. "Dipper I told you to stay away from her." He walks up to Morgan and pushes her off the cliff. "No! Morgan!" I try to run up and grab her hand, but Stan holds me back. "No!" But I see a yellow blur pass by, catching Morgan with it, and then it disappears, leaving Morgan safely on the ground. I quickly run down the cliff, and down to Morgan. I run up and hug her tightly. "I-I-I'm-". But I'm unable to make any words because I'm crying so hard. I feel her run her fingers through my hair with one hand, and rubbing my back with the other. This calms me a lot, and soon I stop crying. "A-are you okay?" She smiles. "I'm fine, Pinetree." But then Stan comes up and slams her into a tree, knocking her unconscious. A person wearing a yellow and black suit with a coattail with black pants, black shoes, and a black top hat with golden yellow hair appears. "Crab Claw you idiot!" The man yells. The man walks up to the unconscious Morgan but I step in his way protectively. "Pinetree move." The man says. "Bill! Leave!" I yell. Bill just pushes me out of the way, and he sits on his knees next to Morgan.

Bill's pov

I push Pinetree out of the way and I sit on my knees next to Morgan. "Bill get away from her!" Pinetree yells. "Pinetree shut up." I say. I lightly shake Morgan's shoulder. "Wake up, Morgan." She wakes up. I smile. She smiles back. "Bill leave." Pinetree says, growling. I nod and I teleport away.

Dipper's pov

"Morgan are you okay?" I ask, worried. "Yes, Pinetree. I'm fine." She says, standing up. I hug her tightly. She tenses up. I ignore and I just keep hugging her. Soon she relaxes and hugs back. I smile, and she smiles back. "Why did Bill get worried when you went unconscious?" I ask. "Why did YOU get worried when I went unconscious?" She says in remark. "Because I care about you." I say, blushing slightly. "Then there's your answer." She says, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. This confuses me but I drop the subject, thinking I just heard her wrong.

Morgan's pov

It's been two weeks and Pinetree and I have grown a strong bond between each other. He refuses to let me leave his sight, but I don't mind. I'm reading a book on my bed, when Dipper comes up next to me and sits behind me. "Whatcha readin?" He asks. I smile and I close my book. "The Heroes of Olympus. The Blood of Olympus. By Rick Riordan." I say, putting my book on the table next to my bed and I look at him. He smiles. Shooting Star comes in. "Dipper, and Morgan, sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" She says. I watch Pinetree's face get all red, but I think nothing of it. "Ha! Dipper you're blushing!" His face gets even more red. "M-Mabel!" Pinetree yells, his face flushed. Mabel just smiles innocently and leaves, closing the door behind her. I ignore what just happened as I lie on my bed, Pinetree sitting on the edge next to me. "Morgan are you okay?" He asks, looking at me. "Yes I'm fine, Pinetree." I say, staring up at the ceiling. "Are you sure? You seem paler than usual." He says. "I'm sure." I say. "Okay." He says, and I guess to change the subject he asks, "Why do you call me Pinetree?" "Because I can." "Can't you say my actual name?" "No. I like calling you Pinetree. It's Bill and I's nickname for you." "You say that as if you and Bill teamed up..." He says, furrowing his eyebrows. "No. I just mean that we both call you Pinetree. Nothing more than that.". I reassure. He nods. "Okay. I'm sorry for accusing you." He says, a tiny hint of guilt in his voice. "Don't worry about it, Pinetree. It's fine." I say, smiling. He smiles as well. "You're the best, Morgan." He says, blushing slightly. "I know." I say. We both chuckle. "Morgan why do you always wear black?" He asks. "Because black is my favorite color." I say plainly. "Why do you always wear blue and red?" "Because blue and red are my favorite colors." He says. He then gets why I asked. "Oh! Okay that makes sense." I let out a sarcastic snort. "Why do you always wear long sleeves? It's summer and you're one of the only people who wears long sleeve." "I don't like to talk about it." I say, turning on my side facing away from Dipper. "Please tell me!" I close my eyes. "Pinetree no." I say. "Why not? Don't you trust me?" He asks. I can hear the sadness in his voice. "Of course I trust you, Pinetree." I say, turning on my other side to look at him. "There's something on your arms? Isn't there?" He asks. I don't answer. "Please show me." "Pinetree I told you I can't. It will put both our lives at risk." I say in sadness. He nods. "Okay." I give a small smile, and he smiles back. "I'm gonna go for a walk." I say, standing up. "Can I come?" He asks. "Why? You never let me go anywhere alone. (Besides the bathroom)"

Morgan's pov

"Because I'm afraid Stan might attack you again." Pinetree says, looking down. I offer my hand to him, palm facing the ceiling. He looks up, surprised. I give him a smile. He smiles back and he takes my hand and stands up. We walk into the forest.

Bill's pov

I watch Morgan and Pinetree holding hands as they walk out of the shack and into the forest. I give a quiet growl. (Bill will be in his human form for the whole story unless I say otherwise.). I turn invisible and I follow them. 'Why isn't Morgan tensed up?! She HATES physical contact! Are they dating or something?! Why are they holding hands?!' I think. After we get deep into the forest, I turn visible. "What am I looking at?!" I yell, trying not to let my body turn red. Pinetree yelps in fear, but Morgan just looks at me calmly. "Bill what are you talking about?" She asks, tilting her head. "Are you two dating or something?" I ask. Morgan immediately lets go of Pinetree's hand, and Pinetree just stands there, blushing. "No. Why would you think that?" She asks. "You two are holding hands!" I say, raising my voice. "B-Bill c-calm down. W-we're just friends." Pinetree says, rubbing the back of his neck, obviously embarrassed. I give a growl but then sigh. "Fine. But I'm watching you, Pinetree." Is the last thing I say before I teleport away.

Morgan's pov

After Bill left, Pinetree and I went back to the shack in an awkward silence. Well I guess it was awkward for him, because he kept fiddling with his fingers and avoiding eye contact. But the silence was comforting for me. I loved to listen to the flawless sounds of the birds soaring around. Before we leave the forest, I grab Pinetree's hand lightly, and he looks at me. I gently pull him back into the forest in a certain direct, and he follows. I lead him up to a cliff, and we stand on the edge, holding hands. We both stare at the majestic view. I feel Pinetree's gaze turn to me, but I just keep staring straight. What catches me by surprise is that Dipper wraps an arm around my waist, and pulls me closer to him. I don't stop him, curious as of what he's going to do. I look at him. He kisses me.

Dipper's pov

Without thinking I kiss Morgan. I quickly pull away, eyes wide. "S-sorry!" I let go of Morgan's waist and I almost back up over the edge of the cliff but she grabs my hand and pulls me back. My face is totally flustered as I keep saying apologies so quick she couldn't make out what I was saying. But I immediately stop talking when she cups my cheek in her hand. We look into each other's eyes. Then she kisses me. We kiss for a few seconds, then she pulls away. My eyes widen, and I'm probably blushing like crazy. "Morgan I love you." I say, blushing. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask. She smiles brightly. "Yes." I smile brighter than I have ever smiled before. I hug her tightly. "Pinetree do you trust me?" "With my life." And as I say that she pushes me over the edge of the cliff. But I trust her. So I don't scream, or flail, or curse at her. I just fall. I see her jump off as well, diving over the edge like a professional. She catches up to me, and she smiles. Huge, long, black wings appear on her back, and she holds me in her arms and she flies up. My eyes widen in astonishment. She pulls my high into the air. "You have wings?!" She nods. She pulls me up to her, and I hug her. I listen to the flapping of her beautiful black wings, and I'm surprised as of how long they are. They're longer than she is tall. I hide my face in the crook of her neck because I'm afraid to look down. "Are you scared of heights?" She asks. I nod, clutching her black shirt tightly. "I won't let go. Look down." I hesitate then I look down. I immediately hide my face in the crook of her neck again. "Dipper." I look at her, and she gives me a reassuring smile. That smile. That smile of hers. It gives me enough courage to look again. I notice that it was very beautiful up here. But when I look back at Morgan, I don't see her. Instead I see Bill. "Hiya Pinetree!" Is the only thing he says before he drops me. I fall to the ground. I wake up, to find Morgan shaking me. "Pinetree! Dipper!" She yells. My eyes open, and she stops shaking me. I thought I saw tears in her eyes, but when I blink, they're gone. "You passed out after Bill left. Then you started screaming in your sleep." She says. "I-I'm fine. Just a-a nightmare." I say, recalling the dream I had. Morgan sits on the edge of the bed, me still lying down. I turn my head slightly to look at her. "Pinetree what happened in your nightmare?" She asks. "Don't worry about it." I say. I see worry in her eyes, but it quickly disappears. She sighs, and puts a hand over her right eye. I run on my side, facing away from her, and I fight the tears that want to fall. But I don't let them. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I turn on so I'm lying on my back again. I look up at Morgan. "Pinetree if you don't tell me what happened in your nightmare I will make you tell me." She says, furrowing her eyebrows. I shake my head. "Fine. You asked for it." Next thing I know my wrists and ankles are tied to the corners of my bed, and my shirt is off. I gulp. She starts tickling my neck, and I try moving my neck to block her, but she uses both her hands to tickle both sides of my neck, making it impossible. I bite my lip, and I let out a few giggles. "Cootchie cootchie coo!" She says. Teasing words always made the tickling sensation worse. "Dohohohohon't sahahahay thahahahahahat! Heeheeheehee!" "All you gotta do is tell me what happened in your nightmare and I'll stop." She says, tickling my sides. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OKAY! OKAY! I'LL TELL YOU! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She stops and unties me. I put my shirt back on. "I was hanging out with you, then Bill came. Then he threw me off a cliff, and I died." I say, hoping she doesn't know I'm lying. "Oh. Are you sure you're alright, Pinetree?" "Yeah I'm fine. It was just...shocking." She nods. "Okay." She stands up, and she looks out the window. "Something wrong?" I ask, sitting up. "Kind of." She says, still staring as she leans on the windowsill. "What do you mean?" I ask, tilting my head in confusion. "It's just, Stan hates me, I haven't seen my father in years, and I don't know what I'm supposed to do with my life." She looks down. "What's the meaning of life? Why do we gain knowledge when after we die that knowledge is useless. All this pain. We could easily commit suicide, and the pain would end." She looks at me with sad and painful eyes. "Morgan if you commit suicide I will make any deal I have to with Bill to bring you back to life!" I yell, knowing I'd be heartbroken if she committed suicide. She sighs. "Fine. For you, I won't." She says. I smile, and she looks back out the window. "Morgan there's gonna be a fair at the shack tomorrow. Will you go with me?" I ask, blushing. She shrugs. "I guess so." I smile brightly, knowing that meant yes.

The next day Morgan's pov

I wake up, curious what would await for me at the fair. Pinetree wakes up. "Hey Morgan." He says. He takes his shirt off, and he puts on another. "Can you turn around for a sec?" I nod, and I turn around, since I was standing up. "Okay you're good." I turn back around. "Wanna go shopping to get you new clothes?" "Okay." So we go shopping. I pick out Black hoodies, black bras, black underwear, black socks, black pants, and black long sleeve shirts. Pinetree takes out his wallet. "You don't have to, Pinetree. I can pay." I say. "Nah it's cool. I got it." He says, paying for my clothes. "Thank you." He nods and smiles. We go home, (whenever it says 'home', it means the Mystery Shack.) and we go to our room. "Pinetree can you turn around for a second please?" I ask him after I pick out a large black hoodie. He nods, and turns around.

Dipper's pov

I turn around to give Morgan privacy, but I can't help but peek a little. She's turned around as well, so I can only see her back. I notice markings on her back. Long, deep scars going across her back. I can see how thin she is, as if she almost never eats. Before I get a look at her arms, she turns her head to make sure I wasn't peeking, so I quickly turn away again. She goes back to putting her clothes on. "Okay you're good." She says. I turn around. She smiles. I guess Mabel gave Morgan a brush, because Morgan picks up a black hair brush, and she brushes her long, beautiful, black hair. When she finishes, her hair covers her right eye, leaving a slight shadow over the right half of her face. She looks up at me and smiles. "Ready to go to the fair?" I ask. "Definitely." So we go outside, and the fair is in front of us. Since this is Stan's fair, I get in free. Stan comes up to us, and I mentally panic, thinking he would say Morgan can't come. "Dipper you get in free. Only because I'm feeling generous." He says. "But Morgan," he looks at Morgan, "Twenty bucks admission." "Stan that's not fair. For everyone else admission is five bucks!" I say. "Don't worry, Pinetree." Morgan pulls out a twenty dollar bill and hands it to Stan. Stan growls, grabs the twenty, then storms away, grumbling curses probably at Morgan. "What ride would you like to go on first?"

Later that day

So Morgan and I went on rides, and played games. I saved the best for last. The ferris wheel. We go on, and my eyes widen. Our seat starts to slowly rise high into the air, then we get stuck at the top. "W-we need to get down. I just remembered. I have a HUGE fear of heights." I say, trusting that Morgan wouldn't make fun of me. She looks at me, concern visible in her eyes. I have tears in my eyes, and I hold the huge sleeve of her hoodie tightly. "Don't you have a special ability to get us down?" I ask. "I can't let anyone see, Pinetree. I'm sorry but you'll have to wait." She says. Instead of her sleeve I grab her arm. "Morgan please! I hate heights!" I exclaim, crying, clutching her arm for dear life. I cry into her sleeve. She puts her arm around my head, and her hand covers my eyes. "M-Morgan!" I squirm, but her grip is too strong. "Dipper trust me." I immediately stop squirming, and I just sit there, leaning on her. It feels so much safer since I can't see how high we are. And in a few minutes, she takes her hand away, and we are at the bottom. We get off, and I hug her tightly. I cry into her shoulder, not caring who saw. "Crybaby Dipshit! Crybaby Dipshit!" Everyone chants, surrounding us. I cry more, Morgan placing one hand on the middle of my back and the other hand on the back of my head. Pacifica's voice is heard when the chanting stops, and she walks up to us. "Hey new girl! I don't know if you know this, but in Gravity Falls, only weak idiots hang out with Dipshit." She says. "Are you sure it's not the other way around?" Morgan asks. "Ooh! Burn!". Someone in the crowd says. Pacifica growls, balling her hands into fists. "What's your name, girl?" Pacifica asks. "Morgan." Morgan answers. "Well, Morgan, you've got talent I can tell. You wanna ditch Dipshit and hang out with us?" I look up a Morgan, thinking she would ditch me. "No. instead, I'll kick your ass if you all don't leave in the next five seconds." Pacifica scoffs, and I whimper. "Why aren't you scared of me, Morgan?" She asks, confused. "Because I've fought insects scarier than you." Morgan snaps. "I've seen things you couldn't even conprehend with that ultra-tiny brain of yours. If you even have a brain. But I think your head is hollow." Morgan knocks on Pacifica's head, making hollow 'thump' sounds with her mouth. I giggle a little. "Knock knock! Anyone home in there?" Morgan says. Everyone laughs. All except Pacifica. She just slaps Morgan's hand away and storms away in anger and embarrassment. I smile at Morgan, and she smiles back. "You really wouldn't ditch me?" I ask. "Not a chance." She says, shaking her head. "C-can I try something?" I ask, blushing. "Alright." She says. I kiss her. We kiss for a few seconds, then I pull away. We just stare into each other's eyes. "Kid!" Stan yells, pushing me away from Morgan, causing me to land on my butt. "Kid what are you thinking?!" He yells. Everyone just stares at us, still surrounding us. I stand, up, tears in my eyes. I run into Morgan, hugging her tightly. "Dipper Pines! Get away from that monster!" Stan yells. "She's not a monster! She's my friend!" I snap, turning around and pushing Stan backwards. But he keeps his footing. "She's the only friend I've ever had!" I pull my arm back to punch him, but Morgan grabs my wrist. Everyone, including Stan and I look at her in confusion. "Dipper calm down. It's alright." She says, more calm than ever. "He's right. You think you know me, but you don't. I'll just pack my things." My eyes widen. "No!" I hug her tighter than ever. "You can't leave! You can't!" I yell, crying. "She can and she will." Stan says, growling. "Stan you HAVE to let her stay!" I say. "Dipper it's alright." Morgan says. "Stan please! I'll pay you, I'll do all the chores, make all the meals, ANYTHING! Just let her stay! Please!" I beg, crying my eyes out. "Okay! Okay. She can stay. Just calm down, kid. Please." Stan says, fear in his eyes thinking I would kill him if he didn't let her stay. I look at Morgan. "Please stay." She nods. "Alright I'll stay." She says. I blush remembering that I kissed her, and I look down. "I'm sorry for kissing you." "Why would you be sorry?" I shake my head. "M-Morgan I love you. W-will you be my girlfriend?" I ask, looking up at her. Her eyes widen, and she suddenly pulls my into a hug. "Yes!" That was all she needed to say. That one word, and happiness consumes me. I've never felt so happy in my entire life. Never. I've never fell in love, yet here I am. (In this story, Dipper never liked Wendy.). I've gotten this far, and to test my luck I kiss her again. She kisses back. Everyone around us cheers. I soon pull away, and we look into each other's eyes. My brown eyes look into her dark, mysterious, grey eyes. She smiles. "Kid, no. I'm sorry, but you can't date her. She has secrets, and she's very mysterious." Stan says. "Stan can I talk to you privately for a sec?" I ask. He nods, and we go behind a tent. "Please let me date her." "No.". He says, sternly. "Please! I love her with all my heart!" I exclaim, trying not to cry again. "I would give my life for her. If she asks for something, I'd do whatever it takes to give it to her." Stan furrows his eyebrows. "Fine." I smile brightly. I run back to Morgan, And I tell her the news.

Later

Morgan has been distant for the past few hours. She hasn't spoken, she refuses to eat, and she won't even read her books. After lunch, which she didn't eat, she left the shack. I think. I'm not sure because I haven't seen her in over two hours. I'm starting to get worried she ran away or something. After two hours of running around the forest looking for her, I come back to the shack to see her on the roof. I climb up and sit next to her. Her legs are stretched out to full length. She doesn't even aknoweledge my presence. She just stares out into the forest, her hair flowing to the right. I put my hand on top of her hand, and she looks at me. I see a sad look in her eyes. But she smiles, and the sadness goes away. I smile back, and I kiss her cheek, blushing. Her face gets a little red, which I'm gonna guess is a blush. "You okay?" I ask. She nods, and leans her head on my shoulder. I tense up a little, not knowing what to do. "Relax." Is the first thing I've heard her say in four hours. I immediately relax, and she smiles. I smile as well. I gasp when I feel a tickling sensation on my side. I look down at Morgan, to see her spidering her fingers on my right side. I bite my lip, trying not to laugh. I squirm a little, my hips moving side to side. "Come on, Dippy. Laugh." I let out a few giggles, then laughs. I start kicking wildly, and squirming, laughing my head off. She soon stops, and I catch my breath. She grabs my wrists and she holds them above my head. She tries to force me to lie down, but I refuse. She sits on my lap, facing me, still holding my wrists. She gets herself comfortable sitting on my lap, my legs straight out at full length. I moan slightly because as she moves she grinds a little against my hips. She smirks. "You like that?" She grinds a little more, and I moan and nod. While she keeps doing it, making me moan, she once again forces me to lie back, which I do. I look around, still moaning, to notice that instead of being on the roof, we were on my bed in our room. I hear the click of the door locking, and I look up at Morgan. "Would you like to have some fun?" I blush wildly, and nod. She leans down and whispers in my ear lustfully. "I said, would you like to have some fun?" She asks again. "Y-yes." I say. She nods, and starts grinding our hips together again. I moan, still curious as of why she was holding my wrists above my head if she wasn't going to tickle me. Tickle me. Oh gods. I just remembered. I have a tickle fetish. Thats when I feel Morgan's hand reach under my shirt and rest on my right side. My eyes widen. She starts running her index finger up and down my side, slowly. Teasingly. As if she knew tickle torture turned me on. I giggle a little, and let out a small moan, even though she stopped grinding on me. "Does somebody have a tickle fetish?" She asks teasingly with a smirk. "N-no." I say. "Lets see about that." She starts tapping four of her fingers (excluding her thumb) on the middle of my side. I giggle more, and I moan a little louder. "Just admit it and I'll stop." But that's just it. Even though the tickling might be agonizing, I don't WANT her to stop. It makes me feel so good, that I just wanna moan until death. "But you don't want me to stop. Do you?" She whispers in my ear lustfully. I shake my head, still giggling and moaning. "N-no. Don't stop." She nods, and starts lightly tickling my side. "Heeheeheeheeheeheeheehee!" I giggle wildly, moaning more, signaling to her to keep going. "Oh, Dipper." She says. "You should learn to control your needs. And now you're gonna get what you deserve." She starts to full out tickle my side. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I shriek in ticklish agony. I whimper when she stops. "Hold on to your bed posts." She says, letting go of my wrists. I nod, and I reach up and I hold onto each bed post. One in each corner, one hand per bed post. I look up at her, pleading eyes, begging for more. But she just smirks and shakes her head. "P-please. More. I want more." I beg. "I know what you want." She says. She takes my shirt off, and I clutch the bed posts. Loosely at first. But she starts using both hands to tickle both of my sides, and I clutch the bed posts harder. Instead of laughing, I put all my energy into moaning, signaling a 'Thank you' to Morgan. "You are VERY needy. Aren't you?" She asks teasingly and she stops tickling. I nod. "Y-yes." "Well I'll have to cure that need, now. Won't I?" "Please, Morgan. I'll do anything please." I say, begging for more tickling. She smiled. "Who said I ever saw stopped?" She starts tickling me again, but on my lower sides. I moan like crazy, clutching the bed posts. "Go lower." I moan out. I feel a bulge start to grow in my pants, and I know I won't go much longer without needing to cum. Morgan shakes her head. "I'm gonna make this pure torture for you." I gulp. She grabs a feather, and she twirls it inside my navel. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOT MY BELLY BUTTON!" I shriek. She just continues. "ANYWHERE BUT MY BELLY BUTTON! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She smirks. "Oh? May I have stumbled upon your most ticklish spot?" She asks. "YEHEHEHEHES!" Soon she takes my pants and boxers off. "Ready?" She asks. I can tell she's teasing me by delaying. I nod. "Well actually I'm gonna go get a drink of water first." She says with a smirk. "No Morgan please! Please I'll do anything!" I beg. "Please it's starting to hurt please I need to cum." I say. She looks at me in pity when I say it's starting to hurt, and she immediately wraps her right hand around my dick, and she pumps it. I moan really loudly in pleasure, and soon I cum. She gets off the bed to avoid my cum getting all over her shirt. I blush. I put my clothes back on, and I change my sheets on my bed. I sit down on the edge of my bed. She sits next to me, leaning her head on my shoulder. She chuckled and lightly tickled my side. I moaned. She stops, making me whimper. "I never knew you had a tickle fetish, Pinetree. This'll make things more fun." I blush. She puts her face in the crook of my neck, and I blush more. She sits on my lap, facing me. One leg on either side of my hips. She cups my cheeks in her hands, forcing me to look into her eyes. Before anything else could happen Stan calls us down for dinner. So we go downstairs and into the kitchen. "Morgan make dinner." Stan says. I raise an eyebrow. "And it better be good." Then he walks outside. Morgan smiles. She gets out the ingredients for dumplings. "You're making dumplings?" I ask. "Of course." She says. After a few minutes of watching her cook, I go into the living room and I read my journal. (The third Journal). About ten minutes later Stan comes in. He sits down next to me. "I'm sorry for being so harsh." He says. I close my book and look up at him. "What?" I ask. "I said I'm sorry for being so harsh about Morgan. I was just doing what I thought was best for you." I smile. "Okay. I forgive you." I say. "Morgan's making dumplings." I tell him. "And speak of the devil." I say jokingly as Morgan comes in holding two plates of fresh dumplings. She hands one to me, and one to Stan. "Thanks, kid." Stan says. Morgan nods. "Aren't you gonna eat, Morgan?" He asks. She frowns and just shakes her head. "Something wrong?" She looks down. I don't know why, but I get this feeling something was really hurting her. So out of instinct I drop my plate of dumplings and I run into Morgan, hugging her tightly. I notice she looks sickly pale, and she's shivering. Her eyes close, and her breathing stops. She falls out of my arms, and onto the floor. My eyes widen. "Morgan!" I yell, tears in my eyes. I fall to my knees, and I rest her head on my lap. The temperature drops about fifty degrees. Stan picks her up bridal style. "Kid we gotta get her to the hospital!" He runs out of the shack and to the hospital, me following right on his tail. There was too much traffic, so we couldn't drive.

Later we brought her home. She was still unconscious, barely breathing. The temperature was really low, so Mabel and Stan were wearing coats. I was in my room with Morgan on her bed. I never left her side. I wouldn't eat or drink, and I only left her to go to the bathroom. I haven't slept in days. But then she starts mumbling things in her sleep. Then chanting. Then the temperature drops even more. "Morgan! Morgan wake up!" I yell, shaking her. Her eyes open wide, and she stops chanting. But instead of her grey eyes, her eyes are all black without pupils. She's as pale as a vampire. She sits up in bed, and she looks at me. "Morgan!" I hug her tightly, crying. She hugs back. I smile, clutching the back of her hoodie, tears falling down my face. I cry into her chest, which was covered by her hoodie.

Morgan's pov

Once I wake up from my transformation, Pinetree hugs me tightly, crying into my hoodie-covered chest. "Shh." I whisper in his ear. He stops crying, and just puts his chin on my shoulder, so he's looking straight behind me. I smile as I run my fingers through his hair. "Don't scare me like that!" Pinetree exclaims, clutching the back of my hoodie. "I'm sorry." I say. He looks up at me, and I wipe his tears away gently with my thumb, cupping his cheek in my hand. He smiles. "I love you, Morgan." He says. I run my fingers through his hair. "I love you too, Pinetree." He stops hugging me and he sits next to me. "What's with your eyes and teeth?" He asks. I frown and I look down. "Pinetree I haven't been very truthful with you." I think for a second if I should tell him or not. "I'm a demon."


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper's pov

My eyes widen. I quickly stand up and I back away from her. She looks up at me. I look into her eyes in shock, fear, and disbelief. My girlfriend was a demon. I can't believe it. "Pinetree please just hear me out." She says. I shake my head, and I run out of the room. "Kid what's wrong?" Stan asks when I run into the living room. "Morgan is a demon!" I say. His eyes widen and he growls. He balls his hands into fists. He storms upstairs, and I hear the loud noises as he beats Morgan up. I cry as I run out into the forest. As I'm running I turn back to see Morgan standing in the doorway, a knife going through her chest, and she's giving me a sad, painful look. Instead of running towards her and begging for her forgiveness and to explain what is going on, I run faster into the forest. I don't know why she would do this to me. But all I know is that this isn't the Morgan I fell in love with. I run into a cave. I hear crunching of leaves, and I turn around to see Morgan, the knife still in her chest. "Don't come any closer!" I yell in fear. She looks down. "Dipper please let me explain." She says. And just then, I could've sworn I saw a tear fall from her face to the ground. I've never seen her cry before now. "P-please." She says. I walk up to her and I grab a good hold of the knife. "Can I?" I ask, not wanting her to feel this much pain. She nods, and I pull it out. I let it fall from my hands, onto the floor, and it bounces about five feet away. "Alright. Explain." I say, trying not to let my voice quiver. I wanted so much to just kiss her and forgive her right now. But I needed to know. But just then Bill appears. "Explain nothing!" He yells. He grabs Morgan and teleports away. My eyes widen. Tears start to form in my eyes. When I saw Morgan standing in the doorway, I should've ran into her arms, begging for her forgiveness. No. I should've stopped Stan from hurting Morgan. No! I shouldn't have left Morgan in our room! I should've stayed and let her explain! And now she's in pain, and I let this happen to her! I run home, hoping she was there. Hoping this was just a nightmare, and that she was still asleep in bed, and when she wakes up, she'll give me a smile, and a hug, and run her fingers through my hair and tell me that everything is alright. But when I get home, and I go up to our room, Morgan isn't there. No comforting words, no beautiful smile telling me that it was going to be okay, no Morgan. Tears are now flooding down my face. "Morgan!" I yell out, hoping she would come. But nothing happens. I lie down in bed, I get under my blanket, and I cry my eyes out. "I'm sorry." I choke out, barely a whisper. I only hoped, somewhere, somehow, she had heard me. "Please. If you can here me, please come back." I whisper. "Oh Pinetree." I hear. I turn around, lying on my other side, to see Morgan, standing a few feet away. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault." I say. My voice sounds croaky and quiet. "No.". She says. "This isn't your fault." Tears start to form in her eyes, and she looks down. "It's mine." She whispers. "Dipper I'm a death demon. The last one. I don't like to hurt mortals, but if they attack me, I WILL, fight back. I have killed so many mortals. More than I want to count. And I'm gonna end up hurting you." She says. "I need to leave." My eyes widen. "No!" She looks up at me. "Morgan I love you no matter what you are or what you've done." I say. I stand up, and I cup her cheek in my hand. "Please, Morgan." I look into her eyes. They were like an endless void. All black. Beautiful. I can see the pain she's endured. I can practically hear the screams of the people she's killed. I see the fights. "Dipper I'll hurt people!" She says. No more tears in my eyes. I'm calm as I can be. I shake my head. "No. I'll help you." I knew I could help her with not hurting people. "No matter what it takes. I'll help you." I say. She shakes her head. "Dipper if I don't leave something bad will happen." She says. "Then we'll face it together." She nods, and she wipes her tears away.

The next day we wake up. I had told Stan the whole story about yesterday, and he calmed down. He doesn't hate Morgan. It's late in the after noon, and Morgan and I have been hanging out all day. We are now in our room, the door locked, and the windows closed with the shades covering them. Morgan and I had a water balloon fight, so we are getting changed. We are turned away from each other, both of us half naked. I'm only wearing my boxers, and she's only wearing her pants, underwear, and bra. I turn around. I walk up behind Morgan, and I wrap my arm around her waist. "P-Pinetree!" She stammers. I run my left hand gently down her left arm, until I reached her wrist. I gently pull her arm up about halfway above her waist. But before I can get a good look at her marks, she snaps her arm away. I grab both of her wrists. She starts to struggle. "Dipper no! I can't show you! I can't!" She cries out in a panic. "Morgan calm down. You don't have to show me." I say. But she just keeps struggling. I start messing with the front middle of her black bra. I smirk as I look down the middle. I start to pull it forward, seeing more of her breasts. She gasps. "Calm down. You don't have to show me." I repeat, letting go of the front middle of her bra. She calms down and nods. "I got you something." I say. She looks up, leaning her head on my chest so she can look me in the eye. From behind me I pull out those fingerless gloves that go all the way up your arm until just past your elbow. They were black. She smiles and puts them on. They fit perfectly, and covered her marks. I wanted to see them, but I can't stand to see her so upset and panicked. I wouldn't risk our relationship just so I can see some marks. I smile. "Thanks, Pinetree." She says. She kisses my cheek. I smirk. I unstrap the back of her bra, and I hold the back pieces with my index finger and thumb. She gasps. "Don't you dare." She says. "Don't do what? This?" I smirk and I let go of the straps. It drops, causing her whole bra to fall to the floor. Morgan's eyes widen. I smirk and I turn her around to face me. But she quickly pulls her arms up over her breasts and looks down. I gently grab her wrists, and she looks up at me. I move her wrists up above her head, and I kiss her passionately. She kisses back.

Morgan's pov

While Pinetree was holding my wrists above my head, causing my arms to go straight up, he kisses me. I kiss back gently. With his hand that isn't holding up my wrists, he puts that hand on my waist. But that hand starts to lightly feel up my side, and grabs my left breast. I gasp and I bite his lip. He moans. He squeezes my breast, and I try not to moan. He whispers lustfully in my ear. "You're so beautiful. All of you." He says, squeezing my breast harder. I let out a tiny moan. He smirks. "Now if I let go of your wrists will you hold them up?" He asks. I see full lust in his eyes. I shake my head. "Pinetree we shouldn't do this. I'm a demon, you're a mortal..." I say. He frowns. "You didn't say that when I asked you to be my girlfriend." He says. I look down. "I'm sorry but I must ask. Is there someone else?" He asks, a sad look in his eyes. My eyes widen, and tears start to form. He lifts my chin up with his thumb. "Is there?" He asks again. I squirm, tears in my eyes. "How could you?! How could you accuse me of seeing someone else?!" I yell. "Shh. Don't cry. I'm sorry." He says. I lean my head forward, and I cry into his chest. He kisses the top of my head. "Morgan." He says. I look up at him. "You are mine. Noyone else's." My eyes widen slightly in confusion. "I love you." He says. "I love you too." I say. He gently lies me down on my back on my bed. "And I'm gonna mark you as my own." He says lustfully as he climbs on top of me. He starts kissing down my neck, and my eyes widen. "P-Pinetree!" I squeak. "I'm not gonna stop until you're moaning my name." He says. He finds the soft spot on my neck, and I moan a little. "P-Pinetree." I moan out, barely a whisper. "What's my name?" He asks. He starts to nibble on the flesh. I moan again, slightly louder. "Pinetree." "What's my name?" He repeats lustfully. I lean my head back onto the pillow, giving him more of my neck. He starts to actually bite my neck, leaving a mark, and I moan louder. "Dipper!" I moan. I feel him smirk against my skin. I clutch the bed sheets, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of running my fingers through his hair. "Good girl." He says. Pinetree started to kiss my breasts, and bite them, leaving a mark. My eyes widen. "Pinetree we shouldn't be doing this." I say. He growls. "Don't misbehave, pet. Or else you'll get punished." My eyes widen. "P-Pinetree this isn't like you to act like this." I say. "Shut up and let me claim you as my own." He takes off my pants, showing my black underwear. He stares. He leans down, and starts kissing around my area. I growl. "Ah ah ah. Don't growl, baby." He says smoothly. He leans up and looks at me. "Do you WANT to be punished?" He asks. Without think I take my left hand and I cup his right cheek in my left hand. "Dipper." I say, looking into his eyes. I feel his left hand slowly sneaking its way under my right thigh. "This isn't you, Dipper." I say. He growls. "Morgan I'm not afraid to punish you." He says. I growl and I push him off me. I snap my fingers and our clothes are back on. I stand up. From behind me he puts a knife up to my neck, not letting me go another inch forward or else I'd get cut. My eyes widen. "You're gonna get back in that bed, and you're gonna let me do whatever I want to you. Understood?" He whispers in my left ear. Tears start to form in my eyes. "P-Pinetree please." I choke out. He growls. "Understood?" He repeats a little louder. "Do you even care about me?" I ask. "Did I..." I feel my heart shatter. "Did I choose the wrong person?" I ask. He drops the knife, his hands shaking. I know he's trying not to cry. I'm a demon. I know. "M-Morgan please." He says. "P-please don't say what I think you're saying." He says. "Please forgive me, M-Morgan. Please. I-I'm sorry." He says. "I-I just don't want you to leave me." I look down and shake my head. "Bill was right." I say. "Love isn't real. I should've known that." He growls, and he takes back to gloves he gave me. "Get out!" He yells. "If you don't love me, then get out!" "I do love you." I whisper. His eyes widen. I teleport away.

Dipper's pov

"I do love you." She whispers. My eyes widen. Before I could do anything she teleports away. I look at my knife. "What have I done?" I fall to my knees, and I yell. But Morgan appears in front of the door. I stand up and I run up and I hug her tightly, crying. "I'm sorry!" I yell. But she just puts my pine tree hat on my head. The hat I gave her for that bet. I look up at her in confusion, hoping she wouldn't leave me. Hoping she would stay. "I just came to give you your hat back." She says. "Y-you can keep it!" I say. She just shakes her head and disappears. "Morgan wait! Please!" Nothing happens. I look at my wall. Where codes and pictures covered it. The wall that caused Morgan to get upset. I had asked her if she knew how to defeat Bill, and she got angry. I rip it all off, and I rip it up, and I let it all fall to the floor. Tears fall down my face. "Bill!" I yell. Bill appears. "What is it, Pinetree?" He asks. "Where's Morgan?" "Somewhere you'll never find her." He says. "You kidnapped her?!" He chuckles and shakes his head. "Of course not. I mean I don't know, either. But that's besides the point. You want me to make Morgan stay." I look up at him. "You can do that?" He shrugs. "I can try. On one condition." He says. "Anything!" I practically beg. He lifts me up high into the air by the collar of my shirt. "Don't EVER put a knife up to Morgan's neck again." He says. "Yes! Yes! I promise!" He drops me, causing me to land on my back on the floor. He disappears. Morgan appears. I stand up. I take my hat off, and I stare at it as I speak. "I-I understand if you hate me. But I want to apologize for the way I acted." I say. "I-I understand I'm not worth your time, and I-I don't deserve your love, but I-I'm sorry." I say. I expected her to hit me, or yell at me, or just leave. But what surprises me is that she takes my hat and she puts it on her head. I look up at her in full hopes, and she smiles. She ruffles my hair. "What makes you think you don't deserve my love?" She asks sweetly. So much kindness in her voice. I could never understand how she could be so forgiving. "Because you're a demon, and I'm a mortal." I say. Just like she had said. Her smile turns into a frown, and she takes her hand out of my hair, letting her arm fall at her side. She looks down. "I said that because I was scared. When you did...what you did. I was scared I'd do something wrong, or there would be something about me you wouldn't like." I noticed scars on her arms, showing part of her marks. I took the gloves I had given her (then took back) and I grab her right wrist. Her eyes widen, and she tries to pull it away. But I had a firm hold on her wrist. I pull her sleeve up, but my eyes never leave hers. I see tears starting to form in her eyes. I lean close and I whisper in her left ear. "Don't worry, baby. I won't look." I hide my face in the crook of her neck. I take a glove, and I gently put it on her arm, and I do the same for her left arm. "Better?" I ask. She nods slightly. "I love you." I say. I found a spell in the journal, and when I said it, it gave me the power to put the person I held closest to my heart into a trance, where they would love me and do as I wish. "I-I love you too." She says. I smirk. It would take more than just a sentence to put her in my trance. I just have to be patient. And for Morgan, I'll wait as long as it takes. "You are mine. You belong to me." I say. "I am yours. I belong to you." She repeats. I smirk. I had her. Or so I thought. Next thing I know I feel a tickling sensation on my sides, and my eyes widen. I moan, then I giggle, then I burst out laughing. I try to move, but I notice there's an invisible force holding my arms up above my head, and holding me perfectly still. My dick starts to get hard, but the tickling sensation is unbearable. That's when the tickling sensation starts to spread around my whole body. But Morgan wasn't even touching me. She stands in front of me, smirking. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! M-MORGAN NO! L-LET'S TALK ABOUT THIS!" I beg. I was laughing so hard, tears start to form. She notices the bulge in my pants, and her smirk widens. The tickling sensation stops, but I still can't move. She starts to rub my covered dick teasingly, and I moan. "S-stop teasing." I say. The teasing was terrible. But she just shakes her head, and continues. "Please." I say. She snaps her fingers, and I'm butt naked. I blush. She hides her face in the crook of my neck, and she grabs hold of my dick. "P-please, Morgan." I say, with shaky, weak breaths. "Let me cum." I beg. A vibrator appears in her hands, and she puts it on the tip of my dick. I moan loudly. But once I come over the edge, she takes the vibrator away. "Put it back! Put it back!" I beg. She smirks. "Okay." She puts it back, and I moan again. But when I come over the edge, it turns off. I groan. "More." I say. "Now that's not how you ask." She says teasingly. She teleports us so I'm lying on my bed, and my wrists and ankles are tied to the corners, and she's sitting on her knees in the space in between my legs. She starts to wiggle her fingers on the inside on my thighs. "Pleeaassee that ticklessss." I moan out. She just continues doing it, her fingers barely brushing my skin. I bite my lip. She starts to rub the inside of my thighs, causing me to moan loudly. She stops and she starts to mumble something. "W-what are you doing?" I asks shakily. "This is a tickle spell. When I finish saying it there will be a tickling sensation all over your body and it will go on eternally." She says. My eyes widen and I start thrashing violently in fear. "No! No Morgan please! Please I'm sorry for trying to put you in that trance! Please not that spell! Please!" I beg, crying and thrashing. She starts saying the spell from the beginning, and I knew I wouldn't last long. I'll literally die of laughing. She puts her hand on my stomach, and a small black glow starts to come from her hand. "Morgan please I'll do anything!" I beg. She finishes, and the tickling sensation starts. It starts slow. Just on my stomach. "Hahahahahaha! No!" I laugh. "Don't worry, Pinetree. I'll stop it when I feel you've had enough." She says. She starts walking towards the door. "Dohohon't leheheheave mehehehehe! Plehehehease!" I beg. But she ignores me and walks out. "Ahahahahahahaha! Morgan cohohome back! Ahahahahahahahaha!" The tickling sensation moves to my sides. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! SOMEBODY HEHEHEHEHELP! I'M GOHOHONNA PAHAHAHASS OUT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEHEHEHEHEASE!" Ten minutes later she comes back. The tickling sensation moved to just my one foot, so I was able to breath a tiny bit. But it still tickled. She sits on the edge of the side of my bed, and she smiles. I was a giggling mess. She smiles. "Plehehease make it stahahahap." I say. "I don't know...Should I?" She asks. The answer was no. She didn't have to. But I REALLY wanted her to. But her smirk turns into a frown. "Whahahat's wrohohohong?" I ask. She lets out a small nervous laugh. "I may or may not have forgotten the anti tickle spell." She says. My eyes widen. "Wihihihill I be lihihike thihihis fohohorehever?" I ask. She smiles and shakes her head. "Not at all. I'll remember it." Her smirk returns, and she starts lightly dancing the fingers of her left hand over my sides and stomach, and she says "But until I remember the spell, I'll just have to play with you." "Hahahahahahahahahaha! No!" "You're so adorable, Pinetree. Maybe I'll keep the spell going forever." She says. She starts twirling her index finger in a circle around my one nipple, and I let out a small moan. "What's this?" She asks. She takes both her index fingers and does it to both of my nipples, and I moan a little louder. Morgan stops. She reaches her left hand over to my foot, and my eyes widen. "Dohohon't you dahahare!" I yell. "Don't do what? This?" She rests her fingers on the sole of my left foot, and magically the tickling sensation that was already there intensifies greatly. "Ahahahahahahahaha! Stohohp! I-I cahahan't take it!" I beg. "Surely you can take more." She says. "NOHOHO! MOHOHOHORGAHAHAN! PLEHEHEASE I CAHAHAN'T BREHEHEATHE!" I try to gasp for air but I couldn't because I was laughing so hard.

Narrator's pov

An oxygen tank appears next to Dipper on his bed, on the side nearest to the wall, opposite of where Morgan was sitting. A tube with a mouth mask is attached, and Morgan holds the mask in her hand. She tries to put it over Dipper's mouth, but he slings his head from side to side violently to stop her from doing so. Morgan cupps Dipper's cheek in her right hand, and she forces it over his mouth. It covers his mouth and nose. Dipper refuses to breath, thinking it was a poison or something. "Breathe." Morgan says. She has some tears in her eyes. She's afraid she won't remember the anti tickle spell in time. "P-please." He takes in a huge gasp and the color returns to his face. "Okay I can move the tickling sensation. Pinetree do you trust me?" Morgan asks. She takes the mask off. "YES!" Dipper yells. Morgan puts the mask on. She puts her hand on Dipper's foot, and she starts spidering her fingers on his soles. Dipper starts gasping for air repeatedly, and Morgan could hear the laughing from inside the mask. But when she pulls her hand away, there's a small black glow in her hand. Dipper stops laughing, and the rope tying him down disappears. Dipper takes a minute to calm down, then he sits up. He doesn't bother putting his clothes back on. He takes the mask off, and it disappears with the oxygen tank. Morgan smiles at him. "That...that was kinda fun." Dipper says. Morgan smiles. "But I still really need to cum." Dipper says. Morgan smirks. She gently pushes him onto his back on his bed, and she straddles his hips. "G-grind." Dipper stammers. So Morgan starts to grind against Dipper. Dipper moans loudly, arching his back. He starts to reach his hand down to touch his dick, but Morgan grabs it and puts it at his side. "Ah ah ah. Don't touch yourself." Morgan says. Dipper groans out in disappointment. Morgan hated to disappoint him. She starts to spider her fingers up and down his sides. "H-hey! Dohohohon't! Ahahahahahahahaha!" Dipper starts laughing and he squirms from under Morgan. Morgan stops. Dipper gets an idea, and he's gonna put it into action. With one swift motion he rips Morgan's shirt off. He leans his face up and he bites down hard against the soft spot of Morgan's neck. Morgan lets out a loud moan. He pulls a chain from under his pillow and he puts a chain around her neck. It was like a leash, and Dipper held the end. He lets his jaw open and lets go of Morgan's skin. "Now you're gonna snap you fingers, and I'm gonna cum. Understood?" Dipper whispers in Morgan's right ear. Morgan growled and she tried to pull the chain off. She tried to teleport, but it won't work. "Wh-why can't I teleport?" She asks in fear. Dipper pushed her onto her back gently. "Shh. It's a magic proof chain. Now do as I say." He said. Morgan looked off to the side, and she snapped her fingers. A wonderful vibration sensation covered Dipper's dick. He moans loudly. His dick gets really hard, and he gets to the edge. He cums. With a flick of Morgan's wrist the cum disappears, and the both of their clothes are on. Morgan growls and tries to pull off the chain on her neck. Dipper grabs her wrists. She starts to squirm around and struggle against his grip.

Morgan's pov

"Morgan! Morgan look at me!" Pinetree yells. I ignore him, and I continue violently struggling against his grip. I struggling as Pinetree puts the end of the chain hooked up into the wall. I start to struggle even more. "Morgan look at me! Look at me!" Pinetree yells. He cups both of my cheeks in his hands tightly, forcing me to look at him. "Just calm down. Alright? Calm down. I won't hurt you. I just need something." He says. I growl. "And what is that?" I ask. "Never leave me." He says. I growl. "Morgan please I need to study it." He says. "So I'm just your science project?! I'm just your lab rat?!" I yell. "I've had...suspicions that you're related to Bill Cipher." My eyes widen. "Morgan if you show me your marks I won't need to take your blood. But you refuse to let me see them, and I need to know. If they have nothing to do with Bill, then I'll apologize and unchain you. But if they DO relate to him...". He trails off. I knew what he meant. He would hurt me. I growl. I start mumbling the tickle spell again. But Pinetree squeezes my side, causing me to yell out. His eyes widen. He does it again, causing me to whimper. He lifts up my shirt slightly to see my sides to show a red spiral on my left side. "Looks I found a weak spot." He says with a smirk. I whimper. He start starts to run his finger gently along the spiral towards the middle, causing me to scream in pain. "Morgan I hate this just as much as you do. So just give me what I want and I'll stop." He says. "P-please." I say with a shaky, weak breath. "S-stop." He nods and stops. I drop onto a passed out lying position on his bed, and I struggle to catch my pain filled breath. After I catch my breath I sit up and I look into Pinetree's eyes. "Please don't make me do this." I beg. But there was something wrong with Pinetree's eyes. They were...Bill's! "Bill! Where Pinetree?! Where's Dipper?!" I yell. "When you left the room, I switched out with Pinetree." Bill says. I started struggling more violently than ever in the chains. "Where is he?! What did you do to him?!" I yell. "He's being tickle tortured by the Gleefuls in Reverse Falls." "No! Give him back!" I yell. I didn't want to go to Reverse Falls. I couldn't. Dipper Gleeful would do...things. But I had to help Dipper. "Morgan calm down." He cups my cheek in his hand, and I calm down. "Give him up. Forget about Pinetree. He'll just hurt you." Bill says. "No!" I yell. I had tears in my eyes. I didn't want to cry. Not in front of Bill. "You aren't gonna cry over him. Are you?" He asks with a frown. I sigh. "No.". I lean forward and I start to bite Bill's neck, causing him to moan loudly. He was always weak with this. "Come on, Billy. Give me back my Pinetree. I'll repay you greatly." I say smoothly and lustfully. I rub his covered dick, causing him to moan out even louder. "I-I want my payment first." He says. With the flick of his wrist my chain disappears. I gently push him onto his back on my bed. It would be disrespectful to have sex with Bill on Pinetree's bed. I start to kiss down his neck, and I unbutton his shirt. I claw at his chest, causing him to moan and arch his back beautifully. "I forgot how much you loved pain." I say. I start to claw at his sides, digging into his skin. "Ahhh...". He moans out. "More." He demands in between moans. I flick my wrist and we are both butt naked. I lean forcing his dick to enter me. I grind harshly against him, causing him to weakly moan. He was weak from the start. I knew he wouldn't last long. He arches his back, and he collapses onto the bed, pulling out of me. With my left hand I rub the inside of his right thigh. He moans, weaker than ever. I lean down and I whisper in his ear, "Come on, Billy. Give me my Pinetree." He nods. He snaps his fingers, and he disappears, my clothes are on, and Pinetree appears lying down, panting, on his bed. I stand up and I sit on the edge of his bed next to him. He looks at me. "H-how?" He asks. He was asking how I got Bill to give him back to me. "I payed him." I say. His eyes widen, and he sits up. "No! No you didn't!" I had tears in my eyes. "I had to." I say. He cups my cheek in his hand. "Morgan you didn't have to do that for me." He says. My hand goes to my side, which the mark was still giving me a throbbing pain. Pinetree puts a hand over mine. He moves my hand away, nod he lifts my shirt up a little and he looks at the spiral. He puts his hand on it. I yell out. "Shh. Shh. It's alright." He continues to rub it, causing me to keep yelling out. "Shh. Lie down." He tells me. I lean backwards until I'm lying down. Pinetree rubs it gently. "Ah!" I yell out. He continue, but harder. "Pinetree please! It hurts!" I yell. He ignores me and he keeps doing it. Soon I pass out from the pain.

When I wake up, my wrists and ankles are tied to the corners of Pinetree's bed. I try to teleport, but they're magic proof. I see Pinetree standing over me. "Pinetree what are you doing?" I ask. "After what you did with Bill, I'm gonna need some time to forgive you." He says. "I did that to SAVE you! What more do you want?!" I yell. "I want you." He says. I understand he's upset, and he feels betrayed. He puts a hand on my side, and he starts to rub the spiral. "Pinetree please no!" I yell. He stops, and he takes his hand away. He lies down next to me. "Do you have wings?" He asks. "Y-yes." I respond. "Show me." Long black wings appear on my back. They were longer than I am tall. He takes one, and he gently pets it. "It's cold. Can I use them as a blanket?" He asks. It was getting late, and all the blankets were in the wash. I nod. "If I untie you will you promise to behave?" He asks. "I promise." So he unties me. I wrap my wings around him. "I love you Morgan. Do you love me?" He asks. I don't even hesitate. "Yes. Yes of course I love you, Dipper." I say. "Will you allow me to show you my love?" He asks. I nod. He moves so he's on top of me, and I wrap my legs around his waist. He kisses me, and we have a heated make-out session. Soon we were both naked, and we had our fun. He lies back down next to me, and I snuggle into his side, wrapping my wings around him. Thunder roars outside, and a bright flash of lightning shows through the window. Pinetree squeaks and hides under my wings. I smile and I put my chin on top of his head. "Shh. I won't let anything hurt you. You're safe." I say. He nods. He soon falls asleep, and after one more lustfull look at his dick, I flick my wrist and we were both fully clothed, and I fall asleep as well.


End file.
